Yakuza My Love
by Ashura66
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke siempre ha querido ser médico, pero sus ideales se ven levemente truncados por la repentina hospitalización de su madre, sin mucho dinero que contar, conoce a Naruto, hijo y heredero del clan Yakuza más importante de Konoha, pronto comienza a trabajar como guardaespaldas del rubio. ¿Qué situaciones le esperan al convivir con el joven amo de la Yakuza? Sasunaru Yaoi


I

Namikaze Minato miraba al apaleado hombre frente a él, un yeso en un brazo, los dos ojos morados, el labio partido, varios cortes en la rapada cabeza, al parecer estaba bastante adolorido del torso, y cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina también notó que cojeaba por el pie derecho, cuando el pobre hombre se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y lo miró con cara de – nunca mejor dicho – perro apaleado, soltó un hondo suspiro, ¡Maldita sea! Su hijo lo había vuelto a hacer…

\- C-c-creo que s-s-sabe lo q-que vengo a decirle Namikaze-_oyabun*_– hablaba con mucha dificultad el hombre.

\- ¿Esto lo ha hecho Naruto? – preguntó aun estando seguro de la respuesta.

\- S-si señor

\- ¿Le diste pelea? – la posición del rubio era imponente, sentado ligeramente hacía delante, con su rostro ligeramente cubierto por sus manos sujetas.

\- ¿Eh? – el pobre hombre estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Que si le diste pelea?

\- Y-y-yo... – Minato se recostó por completo en su silla y miro el techo con gesto derrotado.

\- ¿Le hiciste algo a Naruto? ¿_Lograste _hacerle algo?

\- N-n-no señor, el joven amo es muy fuerte, n-n-no pude hacerle nada.

\- Entonces ¿quieres renunciar a ser el guardaespaldas de Naruto? – preguntó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

\- S-s-si u-u-usted me lo permite. – asintió el hombre.

\- Bien – dijo volviéndose a recostar en el escritorio – ahora trabajarás en el club Jinchuuriki como personal de seguridad, sino puedes hacer eso tampoco considérate despedido ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si Señor! ¡No lo decepcionaré otra vez, se lo prometo! – habló enérgicamente, feliz por la indulgencia de su jefe.

\- Ve y habla con Umino Iruka, te dará los detalles del trabajo.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Con permiso!

Cuando el hombre abandono su oficina a paso cojeante, Namikaze se dio el impagable lujo de suspirar con frustración, su hijo algún día iba a causarle una maldita úlcera, ¿acaso no entendía que necesitaba un guarda espaldas? ¿Qué solo por ser quien era estaba en un peligro constante? Namikaze Minato era el líder de la Yakuza de Konoha conocida como Hokage-gumi, una de las cinco sombras de Japón, como es natural si eres un Yakuza, Minato tiene una gran cantidad de enemigos, y su único hijo Namikaze Naruto siempre había sido una ficha deseada por aquellos enemigos, pensaban que podría obtener algo de él si lastimaban a Naruto, así que aquellos charlatanes han intentado secuestrar a su hijo desde que este tenía uso de razón, todo confluyó a que Naruto entrenara su cuerpo a tal punto que ahora con 15 años era más fuerte que muchos de sus subordinados, por ende conseguir un guardaespaldas para él era toda una tragedia, cualquiera que escogiera no duraba más de tres o cuatro meses, ya que al rubio menor no le gustaba que se metieran en sus peleas, una vez cualquier de los guardaespaldas interfiriera Naruto le daría una paliza de película, ahí era cuando todos renunciaban, debía encontrar una alternativa ¡Y pronto!

\- ¿Otro que renuncia jefe? – le sorprendió Kakashi, su mano derecha, quien siempre estaba con Obito quien por _lógica _sería como _su mano izquierda, _en fin, que aquellos dos siempre estaban juntos, eran conocidos como la dupla escarlata, ya que aunque eran indudablemente fuertes individualmente, juntos eran unas bestias imparables.

\- ¿Qué dijo Tsunade-san de este? – preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior, que vamos, la respuesta era más que obvia.

\- Una contusión de segundo grado en la cabeza, tiene dislocado el hombro, roto el cúbito y el radio en dos partes cada uno, dos costillas rotas y un esguince en el tobillo derecho, sin contar los otros múltiples golpes alrededor de su cuerpo, diría que Naruto fue piadoso esta vez. – habló Obito tratando de contener un poco la risa.

\- Pues no pasó ni un día en el hospital, así que realmente si fue bastante piadoso. – acordó Minato.

\- Pero volvemos al mismo dilema de siempre. – Obito era siempre el encargado de devolverlos a la realidad.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer, Naruto ya se ha hecho de la suficiente fama como para que nadie que sepa siquiera su nombre quiera el puesto. – decía el rubio cabizbajo.

\- Pues encontremos a alguien que no sepa nada sobre él.

\- Pues parece que tienes una idea Kakashi – dijo Minato mirándolo fijamente mientras Obito se palmeaba la cara pensando en que iba a ser irremediablemente arrastrado a otro de los locos planes del Hatake.

\- Pues… - Kakashi se estaba metiendo en terrenos lodosos y lo sabía.

\- Pues bien, les queda de misión a ustedes dos, de encontrar el nuevo guardaespaldas de Naruto, _mi hijo. _– dijo con una sonrisa extraña Minato, mientras hacía énfasis en "mi hijo".

Apenas unos minutos después Obito y Kakashi hablaban/peleaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de su jefe, ¡Les habían encomendado la misión más difícil del maldito mundo! Obito especialmente estaba enojado, Kakashi y él eran quienes habían entrenado a Naruto a través de los años ¡Conocían su fuerza más que nadie en la Yakuza! Además de eso conocían el carácter de este, vamos que prácticamente ellos dos fueron algo así como _las mamás _del rubio menor, ¿encontrarle un guardaespaldas? ¡Después de que ya rompió el record de cuantos empleados de mi padre puedo enviar al hospital en un año! Kakashi definitivamente era un maldito imbécil, tanto que no quiso contenerse cuando le golpeó "_amigablemente" _la nuca.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, maldito idiota? – preguntó Kakashi, quien iba caminando muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para haberlo visto venir.

\- ¡Por imbécil! ¿Por qué tuviste que meternos en esto? ¡Sabes bien cómo terminan todos! – gritaba Obito.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso, con un demonio! ¡Estoy pensando en un plan! – Obito se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

\- ¡¿Estás pensando en un plan?! ¡Si dijiste toda esa mierda en la oficina del jefe era porque ya tenías un hijo de perra plan! ¿Y tienes el descaro de mandarme a callar? ¡maldito descerebrado!

\- ¡Ay ya cálmate! – ¿"_cálmate"? _ ¿De verdad Kakashi se había atrevido a decirle que se calmara? Con una vena saltándole en la frente Obito hizo sonar sus nudillos.

\- Estas serán tus últimas palabras Hatake – dijo Obito con voz siniestra… Kakashi temía lo peor.

-/-

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre? – preguntaba un azabache en el hospital central de Konoha al médico encargado.

\- Ya está fuera de peligro, menos mal la trajo a tiempo Sr. Uchiha. Pero su recuperación será lenta, deberá estar hospitalizada varias semanas. – esta noticia le cayó al Uchiha como un balde de agua helada.

\- Entiendo – asintió tratando de no demostrar ni una pizca del pánico que sentía.

\- Bien, entonces pasado mañana deberá dirigirse a la administración para hablar los métodos de pago. – el azabache volvió a asentir – Entonces, que tenga un buen día Sr. Uchiha. – se despidió el médico.

Uchiha Sasuke no se llamaría a sí mismo un hijo ejemplar precisamente, le había causado a su madre más frustraciones de las que le gustaría admitir, pero podía afirmar con total convicción que amaba a su madre, y ahora que estaba enferma y prácticamente solo lo tenía a él debía ocuparse de ella, su padre había muerto años atrás dejando a su madre con dos pequeños hijos, su hermano mayor Itachi se encontraba ahora en Hong Kong estudiando medicina, Sasuke y su madre habían reunido todo el dinero posible para que pudiera hacerlo, y Sasuke no tenía ni la más mínima intención de preocuparlo y hacer que parara sus estudios, ya le habían dicho que su madre no corría ningún peligro, así que no iba a molestar a Itachi con ello. A decir verdad Sasuke también quería ser médico, y había logrado hacerse con una beca apenas ese año para estudiar en la Universidad estatal de Konoha, la mejor en su clase, Mikoto e Itachi estaban muy orgullosos, ya que siempre habían tenido el sueño de montar su propia clínica familiar, y todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta que su madre de repente enfermó, era una úlcera que se había complicado hasta que esta había penetrado en el páncreas, si se hubieran demorado un poco más en darse cuenta, el diagnostico hubiera sido mucho más preocupante.

Por lo menos tenía esos dos días para buscar alguna alternativa de pago, seguramente tendría que sacar una parte de sus ahorros de la clínica, pero también tendría que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, en este punto Sasuke se rascó la cabeza con frustración, lo habían despedido de varios trabajos anteriormente por ser un _poco _violento, casi siempre porque no soportaba las injusticias, es decir, ¿cómo iba a soportar él que unos pandilleros inútiles robaran el dinero que la gente honradamente había ganado Bueno pues, en palabras suena muy bonito, pero la realidad era que una vez empezaba a pelear era como si un demonio se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo y bueno a sus jefes no les gustaba ver una montaña de cuerpos derrotados, apaleados y ensangrentados enfrente de su negocio, Sasuke aún no lo entendía muy bien, pero gracias a que perteneció al club de karate en el colegio pues era bastante bueno peleando, además otras peleas callejeras casuales (bastante seguidas de hecho) lo habían curtido, y ahora con 19 años era francamente un peleador excelente, de ahí provienen las frustraciones que le daba a su madre, soltó un suspiro ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Pensaba en todo eso mientras salía del hospital, después de casi 14 horas en el hospital añoraba un baño, algo de comer y un par de horas de sueño, vio su reloj, el cual marcaba las 4:30 p.m., si, definitivamente su cama le llamaba indecorosamente, o eso pensaba hasta que su sensor "alguien está en problemas/potencial buena pelea" se activó repentinamente, en efecto, a unos cuantos metros de él en un callejón unos chicos con pintas de pandilleros estaban molestando a otro chico rubio, se veía como una escena de bullying, los supuestos pandilleros al parecer tenían el morral del rubio y lo estaban revolviendo y tirando las cosas al suelo, el chico solo los miraba con gesto ¿aburrido? Pobre chico, seguramente era una escena a la que estaba acostumbrado, Sasuke odiaba admitirlo pero cuando veía escenas como esa se sentía como un vengador, no pudiendo evitar su naturaleza corrió donde estaba el chico rubio, cuando ya estaba llegando uno de los pandilleros sujetó al rubio y lo alzó de la camisa, lo que pasó luego es algo que Sasuke solo pensó a fondo esa noche mientras trataba de dormir, el chiquillo rubio sonrió de manera salvaje y confiada en ese momento, fue cuestión de milésimas, porque al segundo siguiente el Uchiha ya había estampado su puño en la cara del mandril que sujetaba al chiquillo rubio, luego de eso recordaba estar dándole una paliza a tres pandilleros a la vez, se notaba que eran pandilleros de cuarta, puños fuertes pero ninguna clase de técnica detrás de ellos, así que le fue fácil deshacerse de ellos, no le tomó más de 3 minutos, pero si mal no recordaba había contado alrededor de ocho pandilleros, se volteó rápidamente buscar a los faltantes, al hacerlo ve al chiquillo rubio fumarse un cigarrillo con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo satisfecho, a sus pies y con las caras terriblemente ensangrentadas estaban los otros cinco pandilleros.

\- Ni de coña ¿los acabaste tú? – preguntó sorprendido el azabache.

\- Si, a estos bastardos – señalo el rubio mientras pisaba uno de los cuerpos inertes a sus pies - les gusta mucho molestarme, los he aguantado lo que he podido, pero verte quebrándole la nariz al mandril aquel me ha antojado de partirles la cara yo mismo, así que podría decirse que es tu culpa, aunque gracias – dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente satisfecha, el azabache estaba oficialmente sorprendido, el chiquillo con cara de angelito en realidad era un maldito demonio, se rio un poco de la situación.

\- Pues vaya, se nota que le llevabas ganas de darle una paliza.

\- Vaya que sí – dijo mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y la pisaba – bueno viejo, gracias por todo, adiós. – y así de campante se fue… espera un momento ¿Le había llamado "viejo"?

Que encuentro más raro, pero bueno, había podido liberar un poco de estrés y eso ya de por sí era ganancia, el gruñido de su estómago le recordó su plan inicial, así que tomó rumbo de nuevo a su hogar, de verdad que su cama le llamaba.

-/-

Kakashi y Obito habían ido a recoger al joven amo al instituto, pero el amito era un chiquillo rebelde que aprovechando la falta de guardaespaldas se había ido solo ¡a que lo secuestraran o lo matarán, maldito niño infeliz! Pues ahora mamá Kakashi y mamá Obito estaba en el auto del segundo recorriendo las calles buscando a Naruto, con una buena reprimenda en la boca para cuando lo vieran.

\- Te juro que cuando lo encontremos…. - mascullaba Obito.

\- Tssssshhhh – lo silenció Kakashi quien ya lo había divisado en un callejón siendo acosado por unos brutos – mira, lo encontré. – señaló Kakashi

\- ¿Quiénes se creen esos gorilas? ¡Pon el freno de mano Kakashi, los vamos a acribillar! – dijo Obito quitándose la chaqueta y recogiéndose las mangas.

\- Entendido – acordó Kakashi, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de bajarse y darle su merecido a los gorilas, un chico corrió y pateó la cara de uno de ellos, luego de eso oficialmente se armó el rollo.

Kakashi e Iruka sabían perfectamente lo mucho que Naruto odiaba que se metieran en sus peleas, por lo cual aceleraron el paso, queriendo evitar que el rubio apaleara también a su inesperado héroe, sorpresivamente Naruto le dejo pelear contra tres de los gorilas, en un minuto el joven amo ya había dejado K.O a cinco de los gorilas, y se había sentado a ver como el azabache apaleaba a los tres más grandes, para sorpresa de los dos mayores, Naruto miraba al repentino héroe con súbito interés, debían admitir que el azabache tenía estilo, se nota que había entrenado algún arte marcial, en menos de tres minutos ya había acabado con ellos.

\- Obito… – llamó el peliplateado.

\- Creo que es lo que estás pensando… ojalá me equivoque – suspiró.

\- Creo que encontramos la solución a nuestro embrollo.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo Obito en voz baja – bien, tu ve y habla con el chico azabache y yo iré a reñir a Naruto, nos vemos en la casa. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacía el auto.

Kakashi estaba feliz, había encontrado a un chico al que Naruto no le había roto los huesos por meterse en una de sus peleas, ¡no tenía precedentes! Además de todo se veía que el chico era fuerte, ¡no podía ser más perfecto! Ese chico definitivamente debía ser el guardaespaldas de Naruto. No le fue difícil darle alcance, el azabache caminaba despacio con cara cansada.

\- Vi lo que hiciste hace unos momentos, barriste el suelo con esos brutos – dijo casualmente

\- _Lo que me faltaba ¿un poli? – _pensaba Sasuke - ¿Va a arrestarme por ello? - ahora que lo veía era el poli más raro que había visto, con uno de sus ojos y media cara tapada y un impoluto traje negro, más parecía un… un Yakuza

\- Claro que no, vengo a ofrecerte trabajo.

\- ¿De qué hablas viejo? – preguntó confundido el Uchiha

\- Un trabajo flexible y muy bien pago.

_Continuará_


End file.
